Me and you
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Sans toi, Kuroko, je ne suis rien. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and you**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Sans toi, Kuroko, je ne suis rien. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas moi.

* * *

Toi et moi. Moi et toi.

On n'est pas pareil.

On ne le sera jamais.

Sans moi, toi, tu vas parfaitement bien.

Mais sans toi, moi, je suis complètement perdu.

Et pourtant, tu joues un double jeu.

Hein, Kuroko.

Je suis Kagami Taiga. Le tigre de Seirin, leur meilleur joueur. Mais c'est faux, sans toi, je ne vaux rien. Tu es mon ombre, ma moitié. Mais cette pensée est à sens unique.

Je suis plutôt beau. Mais je ne suis pas ton style.

Je suis plutôt drôle. Mais tu n'aimes pas plus que ça mon humour.

Je pourrai être parfait pour toi, mais tu ne le vois pas.

Tu es beau, adorable, sexy, avec tes cheveux bleus clair, tes yeux d'un bleu magique et ta peau blanche. Tu le sais, au fond de toi, après tout, il y aura toujours _ta_ moitié, pour te le dire.

Nous nous complétons parfaitement sur le terrain de basket.

Mais tu es encore plus complet, avec cette autre personne. Après tout, vous deux, c'est et ce sera toujours passionné. Même si tu joues à l'impassible, tu l'aimes. Je le vois dans ton regard et ça me tue.

J'ai mal, tu sais. Tu le sais. Un jour, tu traînes avec moi comme si j'étais le seul et l'unique, ça, c'est quand tu te disputes avec. Mais quand tu es avec l'autre, je n'existe plus.

Un jour, tu m'as embrassé. Tu étais triste, tu croyais que ton histoire avec était finie. Moi, j'étais aux anges.

Puis dès le lendemain, tu avais oublié ce baiser et tu l'embrassais, avec joie, avec la langue, tu y mettais tout ton cœur. Et au vu de vos gémissements après, tu y as vraiment mis de l'ardeur.

Tu dis que j'existe, mais tu mens. Je ne suis qu'un bouche-trou quand tu te sens seul et délaissé.

Je ne comprendrai jamais ton choix.

Je suis mieux que l'autre. Mes capacités au basket sont meilleures, je suis plus imposant.

Mais toi, tu as choisi l'autre.

Juste pourquoi ? Car tu l'aimes, de toute ton âme et moi, moi, ça me tue.

Je suis gay. Tu es bi.

Et ta partie hétéro a l'emporté sur ta gay.

Car, au fond, si tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est tout simplement car je ne suis pas comme elle.

Elle a une poitrine énorme. Elle est mince, elle est belle.

Et tu es avec elle depuis le collège.

Car oui, tu l'aimes ta Momoi Satsuki. Et elle t'aime.

Et putain, je vous déteste tant, car je t'aime à en mourir.

Juste une fois, j'aimerai que tu me regardes comme tu la regardes elle.

Et sans doute, suis-je un peu masochiste.

Mais te voir heureux me rend aussi heureux, alors que mon cœur saigne encore.

Car, moi, je n'ai besoin que de toi. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule personne. Et ce n'est pas moi.

Sinon, félicitations, pour tes fiançailles, Kuroko.

Taiga.

* * *

Kagami regardait cette lettre, dans laquelle, il a mis tous ses sentiments en train de brûler. Les larmes qui coulent et les mains abîmées.

 **-Bordel, aimes-moi, Kuroko.**

C'était sa seule envie, son seul besoin.

Et il ne pourra jamais le réaliser.

 _Fin_.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure :** Ça fait vraiment un bail !

Depuis que j'ai arrêté d'écrire King's Game, en fait. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration, du tout...

Enfin, un petit texte... Je voulais faire un KuroMomo un peu différent de ceux que l'on voit. Déjà qu'ils sont rares...

Sinon, je suis en train d'écrire un nouvel OS. Ce sera un KagaKuro, un peu spécial. Comme vous le savez, je n'aime pas beaucoup Kagami. ^^

Voilà, j'attends vos avis.

Bisous.


	2. CHANGEMENT DE PLATEFORME

Bien le bonsoir everybodyyyy.

Je vous annonce une grande nouvelle.

Sur ce site, , je rencontre de nombreux soucis...

Ma mise en page n'est pas respectée, des mots disparaissent, de la ponctuation aussi, les images de couverture avec...

En bref, rien ne va plus, ce qui explique ma longue inactivité dont je m'excuse...

Je n'oublie aucun de mes projets et dès que le bac français sera fini, je serai à fond ~

De ce fait, ça signifie que je passe sur **Wattpad.**

 **𝕎𝔸𝕋𝕋ℙ𝔸𝔻** est un réseau qui me convient bien mieux, même si je pense ne pas avoir de lecteurs. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, je suppose hm.

Mon pseudo : **@LittleLoutre ~**

Je vous y attends é.è ~

Un grand merci à mes lecteurs qui accepteront et me suivront là-bas.

Je vais y refaire les couvertures et y mettrais mes histoires le plus rapidement possible.


End file.
